One More Time
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It was only one more time...there shouldn't have been a time in the first place. Teddy knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Warning! mentions of cheating/adultery


Note: Warnings for mentions of adultery, Footballer!AU - US Football

* * *

Teddy knew it was wrong. He had a loving wife, an adorable child, but he couldn't stay away. Hell, his actions would cause a blood war quite literally.

He had given his heart to Victoire when his career first kicked off in the NFL; the ego boost from 'Edward Lupin: Most Wanted Player' helped with that. He was devoted to her, going as far as saying he'd give his life for her.

It was wonderful in the beginning. The love, the cherishment, the teasing exchanges. It didn't change until he drafted teams. There wasn't a move required, but something about his confidence shifted along with the team switch. It shouldn't have bothered him, however, when his first team felt like his home, how could he leave it?

Except he did leave it, so leaving that home rocked the man he was inside. That man crossed a line, with Victoire's cousin no less.

It shouldn't have happened, but one of the parties that was meant to cheer him up granted him access to alcohol that he shouldn't have consumed. Because he did, he consumed the pleasure and attention given by Roxanne. Victoire hadn't been a fan of Teddy's recent depressive behavior, and besides the parties, her only advice was to 'get over it as nothing had changed'.

Nothing had changed for Victoire because she wasn't the football player; she wasn't the one who went out on the field every other night to feel that adrenaline rush, that sense of belonging from the fans. That changed for him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing to change.

Teddy and Roxanne continued having the affair on numerous occasions, not that either one expected it to happen when it did. They'd be at small gatherings with one too much to drink, football parties to celebrate wins, and the one time she was coming to apologize for her actions and wish him luck at a game (it was clear where that ended up).

The guilt ate at Teddy, and every time he wanted to confess and pour his soul to his wife, he would stop. He would tell himself that it would never happen again, and that he'd remain loyal to the love of his life. Nothing else had to happen.

He kept that mindset and vow for a year.

* * *

It was the semifinals in the playoffs, and Teddy was preparing in the locker room. The other fellas were gone with the coach already, but Teddy had stayed put to do his usual 'solo ritual' with his mental chants and wrapping his hands in the athletic tape. He had half an hour before they expected to see him, and that was just fine.

"Teddy?" came a feminine voice.

The voice made him go still, but that didn't last long as his body automatically stood and straightened up. He saw her coming towards him, and after a year, he could still remember the softness of her tanned skin. _Stop it, Teddy_. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck," she said lamely.

Teddy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "That's never worked, and you know it, Roxxy."

Roxanne bit her lip and looked away for a second before meeting Teddy's eyes. Those warm, brown eyes.

"I'm leaving," she said.

Teddy felt a wind being knocked out of him at the simple statement. He shouldn't feel so affected by it after a year of their tryst; yet here he was, wanting desperately to tell her not to go. Yet he couldn't do that. They weren't together.

"W-Why are you telling me?" he asked. _Real smooth, Teddy_.

Roxanne took a step forward. "I know it was wrong, but I felt something. I…never had the courage to explain things. I was going through a tough time with school and my ex and…well," she scratched the back of her hand, "you were everything I needed. I just felt that I should tell you before I left."

Teddy swallowed hard, wanting to say something. He dared not open his mouth because the wrong thing (or the right thing at the time) would come out, and that was not good for his family.

"I've told the rest of the family of my departure," Roxanne continued. "I'm going exploring across the seas. I need to get away."

 _Away from the temptation_. It wasn't what she said, but Teddy could hear it between the lines.

"So thank you, Teddy," she said. "And I do mean to wish you luck with your game. With everything."

Teddy hadn't realized how close she had gotten until her lips were on the corner of his mouth. Her lips were soft, hot, unlike his frozen body. Though the kiss was slowly heating his body by the second, she pulled away, and started to walk away.

"Goodbye."

 _God_ , Teddy knew it was wrong, and he was about to play in a damn football match! But he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her wrist and pulling her body back towards his. When their lips connected, it was over for him in that moment. He had given in once again to temptation, betraying his family. He slammed her back on the bench, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

It was only one more time, and she was leaving afterwards. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. He really wanted to believe that.

 _Good going, Teddy_.

* * *

 **Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **World Cup:** Profession: Footballer

 **Hamilton Mania: Act 1** \- 7. (genre) angst; **Optional Prompt** : 29. (word) confidence

 **Hunger Games Fanfic Style III on HPFC** \- Prompt: (dialogue) "What do you think you're doing?"

 **Word Count** : 900


End file.
